Serce w pełni (The Heart In The Whole)
by kopciuszekwgumiakach
Summary: Wskutek wydarzeń "Wielkiej gry" Sherlock pozostaje całkowicie zależny od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i kompana. Jednak John ukrywa pewną tajemnicę... Tłumaczenie The Heart In The Whole verityburns. Slash. Romance/drama/humor
1. Rozdział 1: Konsekwencje

Dwa strzały.

Były dwa strzały.

_Wstecz..._

Czeka zgięty w pół, opierając się plecami o ścianę kabiny. Nogi spięte i gotowe.

Czeka, energia gotująca się w jego wnętrzu, spojrzenie zawężone, skupione w pełni na pistolecie w dłoniach Sherlocka i jego palcach, gdy zaczął z wolna naciskać spust.

Czeka do momentu, gdy nie ma już żadnej szansy, że Sherlock zmieni zdanie czy zatrzyma się. Strzał staje się nieunikniony.

Wtedy rusza, przemieniając całą energię w nagły wybuch przyspieszenia, które pcha go nad wykafelkowaną podłogą prosto w kierunku ciała Sherlocka. Ramiona rozłożone tak, by móc owinąć je wokół niego, ciało poprzekręcane, by zwiększyć siłę pędu, gdy będą wpadać do basenu. Kula ognia eksploduje nad ich głowami, gdy ciała zanurzają się coraz to głębiej i głębiej w wodę.

Hałas, światło, ciśnienie, brak powietrza, wszystkie doznania przepełniające ale żadne nieporównywalne z horrorem momentu, gdy jego uszy odzyskują kontakt z mózgiem. Milczenie Sherlocka, wspomnienie chwili, gdy jego ciało zaczęło się niekontrolowanie szarpać jak John go odwrócił i przytłaczająca, paraliżująca świadomość faktu, że strzały były dwa.

Dwa strzały, podczas gdy powinien być tylko jeden.

* * *

John nagle obudzony, zdrętwiały na szpitalnym krześle. Jego spojrzenie od razu spoczęło na nieruchomej figurze na posłaniu, potem dopiero przeniosło się na odczyty urządzeń poupychanych gdzieś po obu stronach łóżka.

Bez zmian.

Spojrzał w dół na rękę owiniętą wokół jego własnej. Silna, sprawna dłoń, która zwykle poruszała się z taką precyzją. Te długie palce, które wydobywały ze skrzypiec najbardziej kunsztowne nuty i dźwięki teraz tak kruche i nieruchome. Błękitne żyły przebijają się przez bladą, bladą skórę.

Prawie się uśmiechnął na myśl o reakcji Sherlocka, gdyby otworzył teraz oczy i zobaczył Johna trzymającego go za rękę. Brew zapewne uniosłaby się znacząco tworząc tak dobrze znany gest.

Skupił spojrzenie jeszcze bardziej tak, jak gdyby uparte wpatrywanie się w te brwi sprawiło, że Sherlock się poruszy. Jednak nadal nic się nie dzieje. Jego wzrok ogarnia wysoko zarysowane kości policzkowe, długą szczękę, zadziwiająco pełne usta. Najbardziej żywa i pełna energii osoba jaką kiedykolwiek poznał- gdzie ona się podziała?

Drzwi za nim otworzyły się ale John pozostał nieruchomy.

Personel na początku starał się go pozbyć wmawiając,że przecież nie jest rodziną, nie łączą go z Sherlockiem żadne więzy prawne czy krwi ale John trzymał głowę wysoko i uparcie odmawiał ruszenia się gdziekolwiek. Mycroft podjął interwencję zanim pracownicy zdołali cokolwiek zrobić.

Mieli szczęście mieć pacjenta tylko dlatego, że John wkroczył wtedy do akcji, zauważył Mycroft i lekki uśmiech przebiegł wtedy po jego twarzy. To on złapał i przekręcił Sherlocka sprawiając, że kula zamiast trafić w tył jego głowy zaledwie się o nią otarła.

Oczywiście była to kwesta sporna, ale John posiadał na tyle doświadczenia z braćmi Holmes, by nie łudzić się co do tego, kto będzie miał ostatnie słowo w tej dyskusji.

'Bez zmian?' To była Anthea przeprowadzająca poranną kontrolę w imieniu Mycrofta.

John potrząsnął głową.

Nie chciał, by przebywała w pokoju. Sherlock był jej obojętny. Nie obchodziło jej czy w ciele spoczywającym na łóżku wciąż jest jakaś dusza, czy jest ono już może tylko skorupą, pustym i opuszczonym domem. Nie miało to dla niej najmniejszego znaczenia; Sherlock był jedynie przedmiotem jej zadania, nie obchodził jej.

John rozejrzał się. Żadnych bandaży owiniętych wokół jej głowy. Żadnych igieł powbijanych w dłonie. Żadnego urządzenia podtrzymującego oddech.

Z otwartymi oczami, świadom, czujny, rozbudzony... Nie był w stanie tak długo na nią patrzeć. Czemu to musiał być Sherlock? Czemu to jego ciało musiało leżeć na tym łóżku? Tylu ludzi i żaden z nich tak żywy, żaden tak wyjątkowy... Żaden tak _ważny._

Jako lekarz John był świadom, że nie można tak myśleć, oczywiście, wiedział to. Mieć pretensje do wszystkich za to, że chodzą i mówią podczas, gdy Sherlock nie może, było po prostu złe.

Choć lepiej, by był to ktokolwiek inny. Lepiej żeby była to Anthea, lepiej żeby był to on sam czy ktokolwiek inny, kto nie byłby Sherlockiem Holmesem- człowiekiem, który pozostawił po sobie w świecie tak ogromną wyrwę.

Gdy następnym razem John przypomniał sobie, by się odwrócić Anthei już nie było.

* * *

Minęło sześć dni i siedem nocy od czasu eksplozji.

Pierwsza noc pełna paniki i przerażenia; rozmazane wspomnienie ruchu i koloru.

Podróż w karetce, krew, krzyki, gorączkowe, ożywione gesty wokoło i całkowity bezruch pośrodku tego wszystkiego. Brak odpowiedzi Sherlocka, brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Wciąż żywy ale w pewnym sensie tak nieobecny.

Ludzie szturchający Johna, świecący po oczach. 'Szok' -brzmiała diagnoza. 'Jesteś w szoku".

Siedzący tyłem do ściany, gapiący się na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę obok. Bezsilny.

Szpital. Sherlock szybko zabrany na blok operacyjny aby zmniejszyć ciśnienie wewnątrzczaszkowe i naprawić szkody wywołane pociskiem, którego droga przebiegała poprzez tył czaszki. W końcu silna, pełna desperacji nadzieja, że przeżyje.

Siedzi w poczekalni; dłonie teraz drżą niekontrolowanie, ludzie coś mówią ale wszystko zlewa się w jeden, nic nie znaczący hałas. W kółko powtarzanie w głowie słowa: tylko przeżyj tę operację, Sherlock, tylko nie umieraj... _Raz i dwa, raz i dwa, pewna pani miała psa..._ Tylko nie umieraj Sherlock, tylko nie umieraj..._ Trzy i cztery, trzy i cztery, pies ten dziwne miał maniery... _Tak wkoło i wkoło aż pomyślał, że zaraz zwariuje.

Pierwszy dzień pozostawiony sam sobie, zagubiony.

Dzień pełen niedopitej kawy i pytań od policji, które i tak nic nie znaczyły. Czemu oni tego nie rozumieją? Czemu nie wiedzą, co naprawdę się teraz liczy?

Dzień czekania aż Sherlock się obudzi.

Obudzi i odpowie na wszystkie pytania; zażąda, żeby go natychmiast wypuszczono- czy są świadomi, że ma do przeprowadzenia kilka eksperymentów z którymi absolutnie nie może zwlekać?

Długi dzień, niekończący się dzień, który mijał z wolna, gdy Sherlock wciąż się nie budził. Nie wyskoczył z łóżka, by pobiec za Moriarty'm, nie krzyczał na Johna przeklinając, że jest taki nudny i przewidywalny i jest idiotą i nadal... nadal się nie budził.

Cisza tej nocy. Odgłos z monitorów i syk wentylatora stapiający się z dźwiękami ulicy.

Cisza.

'Czasami nie odzywam się całymi dniami', ostrzegał go Sherlock. 'Czy będzie Ci to przeszkadzać?'

John w zasadzie nie zareagował na to pytanie, choć gdyby miał, to powiedziałby 'nie'.

Dręczyło go to teraz. Odpowiedź już nigdy nie brzmiałaby tak samo.

Drugi dzień przyniósł więcej szczegółów. Po raz pierwszy John żałował, że jest lekarzem, że rozumie istotę skali Glasgow, że jest zaznajomiony z prognozami dla traumatycznego urazu mózgu i jak dramatycznie spadły szanse na wybudzenie, gdy Sherlock przekroczył magiczną granicę 24 godzin.

Mycroft tam był. Rozmawiał z lekarzami, żądał informacji, których wiedział, że nie może otrzymać.

Brak wystarczającej mocy czy zdolności, by wytłumaczyć zagadki ludzkiego mózgu. Nie było żadnej możliwości, by dowiedzieć się czy i kiedy Sherlock się obudzi oraz w jakim będzie wtedy stanie.

Specjaliści rozmawiali z Mycroftem. John mógł usłyszeć jak wspominali coś o możliwych problemach z pamięcią, mową, wzrokiem czy równowagą. Istnieją duże szanse, że Sherlock będzie cierpieć z powodu wahań nastroju a jego osobowość zostanie całkowicie zmieniona. Największe problemy mogą się jednak pojawić ze zdolnościami kognitywistycznymi- uwagą, koncentracją, możliwością przetwarzania czy analizowania informacji. To wszystko, co Sherlock cenił w sobie najbardziej, może po prostu zniknąć.

Wiedziałby? John się zastanawiał. Gdyby obudził się zupełnie innym człowiekiem, zwykłym, przeciętnym, takim sam jak wszyscy inny na około. Czy wiedziałby co stracił?

Czasami ludzie budzą się i nie są w stanie porównać swojego teraźniejszego zachowania ze zdolnościami jakie posiadali zanim zapadli w śpiączkę. Nie dostrzegają zmiany jaka w nich zaszła. Tak byłoby lepiej, pomyślał John. Dla Sherlocka tak byłoby lepiej. Kiedy się obudzi, będzie mógł się sam przekonać. Kiedy się obudzi.

Mijają dni zlewające się z nocami, pełne obserwowania i wyczekiwania powrotu Sherlocka.

Ludzie przychodzili i odchodzili, gdy John niezmiennie trwał na swoim miejscu, prawie tak nieruchomy, jak swój przyjaciel do którego wciąż mówił. Opowiadał mu o sprawach, które prowadzili, ludziach, których poznali, nawet o cholernym układzie słonecznym. Zostawiał go tylko wtedy, gdy było to całkowicie konieczne. Wtedy zastępował go Mycroft, gdy on szedł wziąć prysznic, zjeść, zrobić to wszystko, co wydawało się absolutnym minimum utrzymania funkcjonalności organizmu.

Mycroft mówił i dla niego John starał się zrobić wyjątek. Dla brata Sherlocka starał się skoncentrować na słowach, myślał, co mógłby odpowiedzieć; przebijając się przez mgłę zaprzeczenia mówiącą 'zostaniesz obudzony przez dźwięk skrzypiec o czwartej rano', mówiącej, że to tylko zły sen, najgorszy koszmar jaki kiedykolwiek śniłeś, potworna sprawa, bez dyskusji, ale na pewno, na pewno nie _rzeczywistość_.

Mycroft poddał się po chwili. Patrząc na Johna z sympatią w oczach pomyślał, że to przecież _jego_ brat leży na tym łóżku, najbliższy członek _jego _rodziny, który może już nigdy nie odzyskać pełnej sprawności. Mimo to uśmiechnął się lekko i poklepał Johna po ramieniu.

Czytał raporty, powiedział, widział oświadczenie napisane przez Johna, który ledwo pamiętał,że je spisywał, przesłuchiwał snajpera odpowiedzialnego za strzały. Wiedział czego dokonał Moriarty i co próbował uczynić John, jak bardzo był gotowy się poświęcić, by uratować jego brata. Wiedział. Wiedział to wszystko.

Sześć dni i siedem nocy. Jeszcze jeden dzień zanim John zdecydowałby się wrócić do domu. Wrócić do domu i zaakceptować fakt, że to co miał przed sobą było już tylko tym co widział, ot, zwykłym ciałem. Niczym ponad to. Na zawsze i już nigdy więcej Sherlockiem.

Dał sobie siedem dni. Siedem dni by mieć nadzieję i modlić się do Boga, który wiedział i tak go nie słucha. Nie był pewien czy w ogóle w niego wierzy ale modlił się.

Po tygodniu szansa na przebudzenie spadała z dziesięciu procent do trzech. Dziesięć procent było w porządku. Dziesięć procent nie pozostawiało wątpliwości. Możesz mieć nadzieję z dziesięcioma procentami, możesz mieć nadzieję i nadal wierzyć,że Sherlock otworzy oczy.

Otworzy oczy i zobaczy siedzącego tu Johna, trzymającego go za rękę mimo świadomości, że Sherlock, by to znienawidził i oburzył się mając pretensje o uczucia i gesty Johna ociekające sentymentem.

Odepchnął by jego rękę i obdarzył najbardziej wyniosłym ze spojrzeń tak szybko, jak tylko otworzyłby oczy. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Johna, czekającego. Czekającego, by odzyskać swój świat.

* * *

Ciemność. Ból. Nieład. Unosi się bezwładnie w próżni. Chaotyczne wspomnienia a może tylko wizje? Obrazy jak błyskawice w jego umyśle. Ślady hałasu, świateł, ramion zamykających się na jego ciele. Pustka, która zbliża się, by jeszcze raz go pochłonąć. Mrok.

Czyjaś obecność. Głos. Słowa pozbawione jakiegokolwiek sensu. Dźwięki bez znaczenia ale jednak w pewien sposób znajome. Brzmiące ciepło, bezpiecznie, brzmiące jak dom. Nagle blakną i zanikają.

Dotyk. Coś go dotyka. Ktoś. Jedna dłoń cieplejsza od drugiej. Dysproporcja. Co to jest? Kto go dotyka? Kto do niego wyciąga rękę?

* * *

John gapi się, spojrzenie skierowane w dół, ku dłoni, którą trzyma. Usta ma rozchylone, oczy szeroko otwarte.

Wyobraził to sobie? Jego modlitwy uczyniły cud czy to jego wyczekiwanie wywołuje iluzję?

Nie, jest prawie pewien. Dłoń Sherlocka się poruszyła.

Czeka, niepewny, przerażony; nadzieja jest przecież bardzo niebezpiecznym narzędziem.

Nic nie wydarzyło się przez kolejne godziny, gdy nagle palce Sherlocka ewidentnie się zacisnęły. John spojrzał na drugą dłoń- ta też się porusza.

Sięgnął po przycisk, naciskając go tak mocno, że za chwile sprowadzi to do pokoju cały personel, który przekaże informację dalej, powiadamiając tym samym Mycrofta, że jego brat się budzi. Naciska i stara się utrzymać na wodzy nadzieję; przypomina sam sobie, że przecież nagłe przejście do poziomu II nie gwarantuje dalszego postępu i poziomu VII, że Sherlock może zatrzymać się na jakimkolwiek miejscu na skali i pozostać w nim na miesiące a może nawet lata.

Do wieczora Sherlock odpowiada na coraz więcej bodźców, rusza się na łóżku, pociąga za bandaże i porusza konwulsyjnie pod wpływem dotyku. Jest odłączony od aparatury, oddycha sam i mówi. Słowa przypadkowe, pozbawione sensu. Oczy otwarte ale nie skierowane na nikogo; spojrzenie błądzące, nieskupione.

'Zdezorientowany ale wybudzony'-powiedział lekarz do Mycrofta. 'Poziom IV w skali Rancho. To wspaniale!' Mężczyzna wydaje się być uradowany.

John pozwala nadziei w sercu trochę urosnąć, przemycić się w kolejne jego zakamarki. Ostrożny, nieśmiały optymizm, wciąż pełen strachu ale jednak nadal rosnący w siłę.

'Poziom III to punkt graniczny'-ciągnie lekarz-' jeśli do niego dotrze, to możemy liczyć na dalszy postęp'.

Mycroft szepcze coś, John słyszy dezaprobujące cmoknięcie doktora. 'Nie, nie. Obawiam się, że takie rzeczy dzieją się tylko na filmach. Ludzie nie wybudzają się ze śpiączki od tak sobie. Mózg nie jest jak przycisk włączający i wyłączający światło. Potrzeba czasu, by znów zaczął normalnie funkcjonować'.

Więcej szeptów, John wycisza je koncentrując się na nieruchomym ciele jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Chłonie każdy ruch wykonywany przez najważniejszą osobę w jego życiu, która chodź teraz nie jest nawet w stanie go rozpoznać czy zdać sobie sprawy z jego obecności, to jest już na drodze, która prowadzi do domu.

Tej nocy po raz pierwszy od tygodni spał we własnym łóżku. Szczerze mówiąc, było to łóżko dla szpitalnych gości i John w zasadzie nawet nie opuścił budynku szpitala. Mycroft towarzyszył bratu tej nocy. Poza tym John nie ufał sam sobie, nie był pewien czy bezwiednie nie chwyci dłoni Sherlocka, jak miał to w zwyczaju robić ostatnimi czasy. Nie chciał wzbudzać w Sherlocku nagłego rozbudzenia; było częstym dla pacjentów po urazie mózgu, że nie lubili być dotykani a sam dotyk często odbierali nawet jako ból.

Było za wcześnie, by osądzić na ile wybudzona osoba będzie tym samym Sherlockiem, którego znali. Oczywiście dokonywał szybkiego postępu- naturalnie, taki właśnie był Sherlock. Uśmiech prawie przemknął po ustach Johna, gdy usypiał przemęczony nieustającym wyczekiwaniem. Tej nocy po raz pierwszy od dawna nie śnił o wybuchu czy strzałach ale o oczach Sherlocka, które swoim spojrzeniem zdawały się wdzierać do wnętrza najgłębiej skrywanych sekretów. Musisz uważać na to spojrzenie, było jego ostatnią myślą gdy zapadał w sen. Musisz przypomnieć sobie o tym ostrzeżeniu rano, bo inaczej Sherlock _to _zobaczy... Inaczej się domyśli... John już spał.

* * *

Sherlock obudził się następnego poranka, świadomy tego kim jest. Słyszał dźwięki wydawane przez urządzenia a pokoju, szeleszczenie spodni, gdy obok niego na krześle ktoś zakładał nogę na nogę. Czuł igłę wbitą w jego ramię i ogromny, wszechogarniający ból głowy. Szpital, więc. Otworzył oczy, noc.

Więcej poruszenia, potem głos. Mycroft- ale mówił jakieś bzdury- bez zmian więc. Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Usłyszał lekarza, kroki. Czy ktoś w końcu włączy światło?

Ktoś się zbliża, krok dobrze mu znany i brzmiący jak dom. 'John?'

Głos Johna odpowiada z jego lewej strony ale słowa brzmią źle. Sherlock przekręca głowę.

John nie włóczyłby się tu raczej po ciemku. Może ma więc zabandażowane oczy? Podnosi rękę by sprawdzić. Są bandaże ale twarz jest odkryta.

Sherlock wyciąga dłoń, która od razu zostaje pochwycona przez znajomy uścisk.

'John, czemu cię nie widzę?'


	2. Rozdział 2: Z powrotem w domu

'Jeszcze jeden krok'-wyszeptał John. 'O właśnie!'

'Wiem ile schodów jest w moim własnym mieszkaniu!'-warknął Sherlock odpychając prowadzącą go dłoń Johna tak szybko, jak tylko dotarli do drzwi.

Irytacja zdaje się być teraz jednym z ustawień domyślnych, pomyślał John. To zrozumiałe oczywiście ale Johnowi z trudem przychodzi jakiekolwiek wczucie się w sytuacje przyjaciela. Nadal płynie na chmurze ulgi i euforii wynikającej z faktu, że odzyskał Sherlocka. Odzyskał go tak bardzo takim, jakim był wcześniej. Jego osobowość, jego inteligencję, cały jego osobliwy charakter. Jest w stanie znieść te ciągłą irytację. Zniesie ją i będzie się nią cieszyć każdego dnia.

Sherlock obija się o przedmioty naokoło a John podąża za nim. Nigdy dalej niż kilka kroków wstecz. I tak od dnia, kiedy po raz pierwszy się obudził trzy tygodnie temu.

Afazja zdawała się być niepokojąca ale na szczęście szybko ustąpiła. Kiedy na początku odzyskał świadomość Sherlock nie rozumiał co do niego mówiono, choć był w stanie rozpoznać różniące się od siebie głosy i w pełni samemu się wypowiadać. To spowodowało, że trudno go było uspokoić, choć nie ulega wątpliwości, że obecność Johna okazała się pomocna. Sherlock mocno ściskał dłoń Johna od momentu, kiedy po raz pierwszy ją pochwycił.

Do wczesnego popołudnia, ku wielkiej uldze wszystkich zainteresowanych, zaczął budować słowa, potem zdania, by do wieczora być już w stanie w pełni się komunikować. Problem się nie powtórzył. Naprawdę mieli duże szczęście, pomyślał John. Mogło być o wiele gorzej.

Sherlock rzucił się na kanapę przybierając zwyczajną, dramatyczną pozę- ręce i nogi rozciągnięte jak u wielkiej komarzycy.

'Zaraz oszaleję'- stwierdził siadając z powrotem i przycisnął wnętrza dłoni do zamkniętych powiek. John przysiadł na niewielkim stoliczku naprzeciwko niego i odciągnął dłonie wciąż je trzymając, gdy spojrzał w oczy Sherlocka w sposób, w jaki nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie dane mu patrzeć.

'I co mam teraz zrobić, John?'- zapytał Sherlock nie próbując nawet uwolnić dłoni a w zamian opuścił głowę i przechylił się w przód tak, że jego czoło spoczęło na mostku Johna.

To i tak minimalne poszanowanie dla przestrzeni osobistej i granic fizycznych jakie wcześniej posiadał zdawało się teraz całkowicie zaniknąć. Niepokoiło to Johna. Nie był pewien czy owo zachowanie było wynikiem urazu mózgu, który doprowadził do zmniejszenia zahamowań czy może nagłym wzrostem zależności spowodowanym jego aktualną sytuacją.

Nie zważając na przyczyny, Sherlock zdawał się teraz uważać Johna za przedłużenie swojego ciała, akceptując w każdej formie jego opiekę tak długo, jak długo chciał pozostać z dala od szpitala.

John spojrzał w dół. Włosy Sherlocka powoli zaczynały odrastać z tyłu głowy i po bokach; na jej czubku pozostały niezmiennie zmierzwione. Przed wyjściem ze szpitala zostały odpowiednio przycięte- z pewnością z polecenia Mycrofta- tak, by nie można się było domyślić, która ich część została skrócona do operacji. John zdał sobie sprawę, że tęskni za lokami.

Jego dłoń delikatnie gładziła tył głowy Sherlocka, gdy w końcu obniżył ją, by ostatecznie zabrać.

'Będziesz zadowolony z tego, że żyjesz'- powiedział. 'Zadowolony, że tu jesteś i jesteś sobą.'

Sherlock wydał z siebie niski dźwięk i odsunął się uwalniając dłonie i opuszczając na nie głowę.

'Ale ja nie jestem sobą. Prawda, John? -postulował. 'Kim jestem jeśli nie pracą, którą wykonuję?' Uniósł głowę. 'Praca, John. Praca ma dla mnie znaczenie. Bez niej cała reszta, która została z mojego mózgu zgnije! Jeśli nie mogę wykonywać mojej pracy, to po co mam tu być? Równie dobrze mógłbym...

'Zamknij się'- zażądał John najwyraźniej o wiele za głośno, bo Sherlock aż się wzdrygnął... Ale są jakieś granice. 'Nie myśl nawet o dokończeniu tego zdania'. Stanął na nogi. 'Do cholery! Tak bardzo lubisz dramatyzować Sherlock!' Do tej chwili starał się być cierpliwy i pomocny ale tym razem nie będzie tego słuchać. Sprawa musi zostać przedstawiona w jasny sposób. 'Czy pomyślałeś, choć przez jedną cholerną minutkę, co ty w ogóle mówisz?'- jego głos przycichł- 'i do kogo to mówisz?'

Odetchnął głęboko starając się powściągnąć emocje i automatycznie wręcz się odwrócił, choć przecież teraz nie było żadnej potrzeby, by ukrywać twarz.

'Jestem ślepy, John'- niski głos dotarł do niego zza pleców. 'Kaleki i bezużyteczny. Zależny od ciebie. Niepotrzebny nikomu.'

John westchnął głęboko i odwrócił się, by ponownie przysiąść na stoliku i pochwycić dłonie Sherlocka. 'Nie jesteś kaleki.' Powiedział nie po raz pierwszy. Nie był pewien czy Sherlock już nie pamiętał, czy po prostu nie potrafił uwierzyć.

'Nic nie jest nie tak z twoimi oczami, one są po prostu jak...' połknął z powrotem słowa, które miał już na ustach. 'Są nieuszkodzone, tak samo jak twoje nerwy wzrokowe.'

Podniósł dłoń ku bokowi głowy Sherlocka. 'Kula zraniła tył czaszki powodując problemy przede wszystkim w płacie potylicznym w którym mieści się kora wzrokowa.' Złapał się na tym, że z wolna bawi się włosami Sherlocka i szybko zabrał dłoń. 'Twój wzrok może powrócić... przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia.'

'Może powrócić', Sherlock go poprawił cytując lekarza. 'A jaki jest- dla kogoś takiego jak ja -pożytek z pewnego stopnia? Moje dedukcje opierają się na obserwacjach, John. Ograniczona zdolność, która pozwoli mi nie wejść w drzewo zbytnio nie pomoże przy pracy.'

'Czy u ciebie wszystko zawsze musi być już albo za chwilę?' John był już zmęczony, co wyraźnie można było usłyszeć w jego głosie. 'Tylko miesiąc minął od chwili, kiedy zostałeś postrzelony w głowę! Nie sądzę, że ktokolwiek będzie oczekiwał, że już od zaraz wrócisz do pracy!'

'Draśnięty w głowę, dzięki tobie', brzmiała odpowiedź. Sherlock nadal nie pamiętał chwili konfrontacji nad basenem ale Microft uświadomił go, co się wydarzyło. To był najdalszy punkt, do którego dotarł w tym temacie ale John najwidoczniej nie miał ochoty teraz o tym rozmawiać.

Wydawało się, że Sherlock się z nim zgodził. 'Jesteś zmęczony. Czas do łóżka?'

John zdał sobie sprawę, że ziewa i wstał ze swojej raczej mało komfortowej pozycji na stoliku i przeniósł się na kanapę. Miał zamiar dać Sherlockowi mówiący zegarek ale ten był dość niechętny wszelkim ' przyrządom dla niewidomych', jak sam to ujął. John postanowił zasugerować zajęcie się tą sprawą Mycroftowi; niech weźmie winę na siebie.

Okres w którym Sherlock dochodził do siebie był trudny do zniesienia w- może nie eksperckiej ale z pewnością popartej latami doświadczenia- opinii Johna. Jego osobowość i przenikliwość pozostały niezmienne; lekka zależność od innych mogła być skutkiem braku wzroku ale i równie dobrze uszkodzenia mózgu samego w sobie.

Nigdy więcej nie miał już problemu ze zrozumieniem tego, co mówią inni, choć często cierpiał z powodu anomii, co powodowało ciągłe frustracje. Musi być wyjątkowo ciężko dla kogoś takiego jak Sherlock, kto zawsze być tak elokwentny, nagle nie umieć odnaleźć słowa, którego potrzebuje, pomyślał John. Większość ludzi była zaznajomiona z tym 'oh, mam to na końcu języka'. Dla Sherlocka było to coś całkowicie nowego, coś, co stanowiło wyjątkowo niechciane zjawisko.

Był również środek zachowawczy mówiący o tym, że nie może być pozostawiony samym sobie. Czasami Sherlock po prostu się zawieszał, nie będąc w stanie ruszyć dalej z tematem w czasie konwersacji, czy bezustannie powtarzał czynność, która już została wykonana, jakby nie potrafił przestać czy zdać sobie sprawy, że czas potrzebny na jej wykonanie już minął. Kiedy John znalazł go z krwawiącymi dziąsłami po tym, jak szczotkował zęby przez przeszło kwadrans decyzja o tym, żeby poświęcić mu tyle czasu ile tylko w granicach ludzkich możliwości, została szybko podjęta.

'Możesz równie dobrze spać ze mną'- zaanonsował Sherlock, powodując tym, że szczęka Johna opadła w wyrazie największego szoku. Brak zahamowań seksualnych było jednym z możliwych efektów ubocznych traumatycznego urazu mózgu ale oczywiście nigdy nie przypuszczał, że może dotknąć to akurat Sherlocka. Jak do cholery miał się uporać z tym? Co zrobić kiedy jest ci oferowany Złoty Bilet ale wiesz, że nie możesz go przyjąć?

'Wiem, że nie idziesz do własnego łóżka', kontynuował Sherlock całkowicie nieświadomy zamieszania targającego myślami jego najlepszego przyjaciela. 'Wiem, że sypiasz na kanapie w obawie, że zawieszę się robiąc tosta i spowoduję pożar... albo cokolwiek cię tak niepokoi'. Wzruszył ramionami. 'Równie dobrze możesz spać w moim pokoju- łóżko jest wystarczająco duże, by mogły spać na nim dwie osoby. Przynajmniej wypoczniesz a z pewnością tego potrzebujesz.'

W końcu serce Johna zdawało się uspokajać, kiedy zrozumiał co Sherlock miał na myśli. 'Skąd wiesz, że sypiam na kanapie?' zapytał z ciekawością. Starał się być dyskretny nie chcąc, by Sherlock poczuł się stłamszony.

'To oczywiste!'- Sherlock naburmuszył się. 'Trzeci stopień trzeszczy a ja słyszę go dwa razy w ciągu poranka zamiast raz, kiedy schodzisz na dół. Za pierwszym razem wchodzisz na górę po czyste ubrania po nocy spędzonej tu na dole.'

Oparł się w swoim siedzeniu zaplatając palce pod brodą w znajomym ruchu, który sprawiał, że serce Johna się ścinęło. 'Sofa bardziej pachnie tobą niż zwykle, szczególnie ze strony bliżej drzwi, gdzie zapewne trzymasz głowę, by lepiej słyszeć czy nie budzę się w nocy'.

Uśmiech powoli wstępował na twarz Johna, gdy Sherlock kontynuował.

'Kiedy mnie prowadzisz czuję, że ruszasz się tak, jak gdybyś miał zdrętwiałe plecy, co zwykle dzieje się wtedy, kiedy śpisz w jakiś niewygodnych miejscach. Zapewne przeszłoby po tygodniu spania we własnym łóżku. I w końcu... '. Zatrzymał się najwyraźniej zawstydzony tym, co właśnie miał powiedzieć.

'Znam cię, John' powiedział. 'Wiem, że martwisz się o mnie i jesteś zaniepokojony moim bezpieczeństwem. Mając tę wiedzę, to byłoby po prostu nieracjonalne, że zostawiłbyś mnie tu bez opieki udając się wyżej do swojego wygodnego łóżka'

John wydał z siebie niski gwizd. 'To', powiedział, 'było niesamowite!'

Usta Sherlocka skrzywiły się przy wspomnianych słowach. 'To nie było niesamowite, John' zaprzeczył stanowczo. ' I z pewnością to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego.' Wydawał się zgorszony sam sobą. 'Gdybym mógł na ciebie patrzeć, z pewnością wiedziałbym to po chwili.'

John skwitował to stwierdzenie parsknięciem. 'Tak, ale właśnie przeprowadziłeś dedukcję w dokładnie ten sam sposób w jaki widziałem, że przeprowadzasz ją setki razy, z tym wyjątkiem, że teraz oparłeś ją na na innych zmysłach; dźwięki schodów, zapachach kanapy- dzięki za to swoją drogą, myję się jeśli śmierdzę- to czego nauczyłeś się ode mnie od czasu kiedy się wprowadziłem.'

Poruszył się w swoim siedzeniu i wyciągnął kładąc dłoń kładąc ją na ramieniu Sherlocka. 'OK, może to gdzie sypiam nie jest kwestią życia i śmierci, może to być trywialny przykład, ale to wciąż obrazuje to co miałem na myśli mówiąc, że wciąć jesteś sobą', wytłumaczył. 'Twój umysł jest wciąż nieprzeciętny... nie rozumiesz tego? Na litość boską, mogłeś być warzywem!' Wzdrygnął się jak tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta.

Sherlock wciąż wyglądał na wyjątkowo nieprzekonanego, więc John kontynuował. 'OK, co jeśli twoja inteligencja zmniejszyłaby się trochę? Co jeśli nie byłbyś już geniuszem? Wyobraź sobie, że byłbyś jak cała reszta, kolejny idiota pośród tłumu- czy to nie gorsze niż strata wzroku, który miejmy nadzieje i tak powróci?'

'Na prawdę sugerujesz, że kilka punktów IQ więcej jest ważniejsze niż całkowita ślepota'- głos Sherlocka załamał się na chwilę ale John nie dał się nabrać.

'Nie dla większości ludzi ale dla ciebie?' John wiedział lepiej. ' Bądź szczery ze sobą nawet jeśli nie potrafisz być wobec mnie. Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że mnie znasz. Wiesz, może nie mam twojego umysłu ale ja też ciebie znam.'

Sherlock uparcie milczał. 'Znam cię Sherlock. Znam cię i miałem cały tydzień wypełniony niczym więcej niż myślami o tym, co może się stać i jak sobie z tym poradzimy. Tydzień pełen strachu, który odmierzał mijający czas. Zobaczmy kto kogo zna lepiej... powiedz mi. Czego bałem się najbardziej?'

'Zapewne, że się nie obudzę' powiedział Sherlock lekceważąco.

'Skucha!' krzyknął John nie kryjąc satysfakcji. 'Spróbuj jeszcze raz.'

Sherlock zaczął wyglądać na zirytowanego ale wszystko było lepsze niż poddanie się. Z irytacją John mógł sobie poradzić.

'W porządku', warknął Sherlock, wciąż chyba nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego co robi. 'Że będę inny. Że nie będę sobą. Uraz mózgu wpłynie na moją osobowość i zdolności kognitywistyczne. Możliwa amnezja; niewykluczone, że nie będę cię już pamiętać'.

John milczał przez chwilę. 'Szczerze tak myślisz?' zapytał cicho, rozczarowanie tak wyraźnie wybrzmiewające w głosie, że nie ma możliwości, że Sherlock je przegapi. 'Byłeś w śpiączce przez tydzień. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia kiedy i czy w ogóle się obudzisz, jak bardzo ucierpiałeś w wyniku tego co się stało a ty naprawdę uważasz, że moją największą obawą było to czy będziesz mnie pamiętać?

Było ciężko milczeć nawet wtedy, kiedy już się podniósł. 'Myślę, że jednak wezmę teraz ten prysznic, jeśli mi wybaczysz. Dasz radę sam przez kilka minut? To nie potrwa długo'.

Odwrócił się nie czekając na odpowiedź, kiedy dłoń Sherlocka złapała go za rękaw.

'John', powiedział. 'John, przepraszam. Byłem bezmyślny. Nie to miałem na myśli. Jestem po prostu taki...', westchnął. 'Nie chce wyładowywać na tobie moich frustracji. Proszę... usiądź.' Pociągnął ramię Johna przyciągając go z powrotem na kanapę.

'Wiem, że o tym nie rozmawialiśmy', Sherlock kontynuował. 'O tym co stało się z Moriartym i o tygodniu kiedy mnie nie było. Dużo działo się w szpitalu, a potem powrót do domu, gdy nie mogę widzieć, mam problemy ze słowami, utykam gdzieś pomiędzy czynnościami. Wszystko tak frustrujące i ciężkie i...'

'To przerażające', przerwał John delikatnie. 'W porządku. Wiem to. Prawdopodobnie to ja za bardzo na ciebie naciskam. Przepraszam.' John starał się udobruchać Sherlocka na tyle by móc odejść. Starał się też uspokoić samego siebie, choć wewnątrz wciąż toczyła się walka. Wszystkie emocje ostatniego miesiąca buzowały. Wszystko to starał się stłamsić, odepchnąć tak samo jak to, co stało się teraz ale jedna mała wzmianka na ustach Sherlocka i zawleczka została wyciągnięta. Nie było już sposobu, by powstrzymać eksplozję.

Nigdy nie płakał w szpitalu. Na początku zbyt sparaliżowany wszystkim co się wydarzyło, jak przypuszcza. Potem te wszystkie niekończące się godziny. W zasadzie wcale nie opuszczał Sherlocka. Przecież nigdy nie wiesz na ile świadomi są pacjenci w śpiączce, co są w stanie usłyszeć. Nie chciał by jedyne co miałby odebrać -nawet podświadomie- Sherlock, to dźwięk jego płaczu.

Gdy Sherlock się obudził, czas na płacz zdawał się minąć. John był tak szczęśliwy, wszystko inne zdawało się być odepchnięte, nie mieć znaczenia ale teraz... Teraz łzy, które zdawał się pogrzebać powracały. Czuł, że się zbliżają nie zważając na to czy jest na nie gotowy czy nie. Potrzebował szybko iść pod prysznic.

Jeszcze raz postanowił się podnieść. 'W porządku Sherlock', jego głos niespodziewanie opanowany, pomyślał. 'Możemy o tym porozmawiać jutro jeśli zechcesz. Ja tylko pójdę i...'

'John,' Sherlock go nie puszczał nadal trzymając się jego rękawa i teraz podniósł drugą dłoń zatrzymując Johna w miejscu i okręcając go tak, że znaleźli się twarzą w twarz.

'Co to jest? Co się dzieje? Coś jest nie tak z twoim głosem.'

'Proszę, pozwól mi odejść Sherlock', jego głos był tak bardzo spokojny, jakim tylko potrafił go uczynić. 'Po prostu muszę odejść na kilka minut. Wezmę szybki prysznic i zaraz wrócę, OK? Wtedy możemy porozmawiać jeśli będziesz chciał.'

Sherlock tego nie kupił. John odsuwał się od niego starając się wstać, teraz prawie podważając palce Sherlocka zaciśnięte na jego rękawie. Z pewnością coś było wyjątkowo nie tak.

John był zawsze tu, obok, nieprzerwana obecność, którą zaakceptował od chwili, kiedy po raz pierwszy otworzył oczy ku ciemności.

Teraz John zdawał się od niego uciekać i Sherlock zrozumiał, że wcale mu się to nie podoba.

Zacisnął uścisk i przesunął ręce ku ramionom Johna. 'Powiedz mi co jest nie tak', nalegał. 'Chodzi o to co powiedziałem? Nie myślałem- zobacz, już przerosiłem a przecież oboje wiemy, że ja nigdy nie przepraszam...' Sherlock schwytał mocniej ramiona Johna i potrząsnął nimi. 'Powiedz mi!'

Pojawił się dźwięk urywanego oddechu i John nagle zmienił kierunek. Zamiast wyrywać się rzucił się w przód oplótł ręce wokół szyi Sherlocka i ścisnął go mocno.

Sherlock mógł poczuć jak ciało Johna się trzęsie, była też wilgoć wokół jego obojczyka... Zrozumiał, że John płacze.

John, który zawsze był tym pozytywnie nastawionym, nieustanie starającym się rozweselić Sherlocka, mówiącym mu jak wielkim jest szczęściarzem, przekonywującym, że wszystko wróci do normy, że będzie dobrze.

Jego przyjaciel John, który był tu dla niego każdej minuty odkąd się obudził w szpitalu, który uratował go od odarcia ze wszelkiej godności, który stał się wręcz częścią jego samego. Tu, nieprzerwana, ciepła, dodająca otuchy obecność... po prostu John.

Po prostu John, którego klatka piersiowa unosiła się teraz ciężkim, łamiącym szlochem gdy przytrzymywał się Sherlocka i płakał w jego szyję.

Sherlock ostrożnie uniósł dłonie i położył je na plecach Johna klepiąc je nieśmiało nie będąc pewien co powinien zrobić. Czemu to się stało? Z pewnością jego komentarz nie był aż do tego stopnia dołujący? Bezmyślny, owszem, przyznał sam przed sobą ale jak na Johna... żeby załamać się aż tak...

Pomyśl! powiedział sobie. John przyznał, że twój umysł jest wciąż niesamowity, więc użyj go. Po raz pierwszy odkąd się obudził Sherlock zaczął rozważać coś innego niż własną ślepotę, frustrację, lęki. Zaczął myśleć o wszystkim z perspektyw Johna.

Jak musiał czuć się John w czasie strzelaniny? Słuchając Mycrofta czytającego raport nie miał w pełni obrazu tego, przez co musiał przejść John, co musiał czuć. Wiedział, że to jest ważne dla ludzi- to jak się czuli. Chciał pamiętać co się wydarzyło ale w jego głowie nie było nic poza momentem kiedy wyruszał w drogę, na basen.

Wiedział, że John został zmuszony do założenia kurtki Moriartiego pełnej materiałów wybuchowych, że miał ją na sobie, gdy po raz pierwszy się zobaczyli. Dreszcz przeszedł po plecach Sherlocka a jego dłonie zaczęły głaskach plecy Johna, gdy w jego głowie pojawił się kolejna myśl... A co jeśli sytuacja byłaby odwrotna?

A co jeśli to byłby John. Postrzelony, pogrążony w śpiączce podczas gdy on, Sherlock pozostał by nietknięty? Co jeśli to on spędziłby tydzień przy łóżku Johna, pełen niewiedzy na temat czego czy się obudzi i co będzie wtedy, kiedy to już się stanie?

Czy w ogóle byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego? Czy czuwałby przy Johnie tak jak John czuwał przy nim? Cały tydzień stracony, bez żadnej gwarancji, że ostatecznie cokolwiek się stanie. Siedem dni i nocy w niewygodnym krześle, myśląc o tym wszystkim, co jeszcze może pójść źle a nawet jeśli będzie dobrze, to czy...

Tak, byłby zdolny- zdał sobie sprawę z pewną dozą zaskoczenia. Jeśli to John leżałby w tym łóżku, to on, Sherlock siedziałby w tym krześle. To było zastanawiające.

Więc czego najbardziej bał się John? Z raportu Mycrofta wiedział, że John był w stanie poświęcić siebie, by pozwolić Sherlockowi uciec. Z pewnością jego największy lęk nie był lękiem egoistycznym. Wrócił myślami do słów Johna przytulając go mocno i oferując to wszystko, co niewidomy socjopata mógł ofiarować z siebie najwięcej.

Po kilku minutach John zaczął się uspokajać i Sherlock mógł usłyszeć stłumione słowa skierowane ku kołnierzowi jego koszuli. Dźwięki były stłamszone ale John zdawał się... przepraszać?

Skierował swoje dłonie ku barkom Johna i powoli go posadził zanim pochylił się w kierunku stolika w poszukiwaniu opakowania chusteczek.

Z wyszeptanym 'dzięki' John odetchnął i otrząsnął się zanim zaczął z powrotem z przeprosinami. 'Przepraszam. Przepraszam za to wszystko. Nie chciałem... Teraz jest w porządku, po prostu narastający stres... Tak myślę. Już jest w porządku. Przepraszam.'

'Zamknij się John' zażądał stanowczo Sherlock. Tak bardzo chciałby teraz widzieć, tylko na moment, tylko by zobaczyć te dziwne stworzenie, które uratowało jego życie ale przeprasza za okazywanie jakiejkolwiek słabości.

'Twoja największa obawa była dokładnie taka jak moja, gdybym został skonfrontowany z tą samą hipotetyczną sytuacją i nie byłbym rozproszony przez ślepotę czy inne czynniki'.

Wyciągnął dłonie ku twarzy Johna, by sprawdzić malujące się na niej uczucia.

'Bałeś się, że obudzę się będąc kimś zwykłym, pospolitym ale jednocześnie świadomym tego jakim byłem. Znasz mnie wystarczająco dobrze by wiedzieć, że to jedyna rzecz z którą nie byłbym się w stanie zmierzyć. Pamiętać światło ale nie być stanie go dosięgnąć. Być głupim'.

'Dziękuję', powiedział.

I Sherlock nawet poprzez ciemność wiedział, że się uśmiecha.


	3. Rozdział 3: Pod mikroskopem

Było już rano. Sherlock mógł usłyszeć stukot samochodu służb oczyszczania miasta, gdy ten skręcał w York Terrace. To oznaczało, że na zewnątrz nadal jest całkowicie ciemno a więc fakt, że światło słoneczne nie przebija się poprzez powieki jest nieistotny i nie stanowi ostatecznie o tym, że wciąż jest niewidomy.

Odczekał chwilę nie otwierając oczu i jednocześnie starając się dostrzec jakieś zmiany w intensywności otaczającej go czerni. Agnozja była nieprzewidywalna; nie można oszacować kiedy wzrok powróci ani w jakim stopniu, więc każdego poranka jak cień towarzyszy mu pytanie.

John nadal śpi, bo w mieszkaniu panuje całkowita cisza. Zapewne jest tam, na kanapie, pogrążony w tym, co Sherlock nazywa 'trybem żołnierza'. Śpi czujny jak gdyby nadsłuchiwał czy Sherlock go nie potrzebuje a zawołany pojawia się zdumiewająco szybko. Jednak nigdy nie zostaje, zawsze wraca do salonu tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe.

To było niepraktyczne, co go wyjątkowo denerwowało ale fakt, że John nie chciał nic wytłumaczyć dodatkowo wzmagał irytację. Po prostu stwierdził, że spędzenie nocy w pokoju Sherlocka jest 'niestosowne'. Powtarzał to od tygodnia i Sherlock wcale nie był z tego powodu zadowolony.

Zaakceptował to, że teraz potrzebuje Johna na każdym kroku ale aktualny stan rzeczy nie był w żadnym wypadku satysfakcjonujący. Codzienne spanie na kanapie nie wpływało dobrze na plecy Johna a odpoczynek był niewspółmierny do wykonywanej przez niego pracy, co znowu sprawiało, że czasami stawał się zrzędliwy.

Idealnym rozwiązaniem wydaje się więc dzielenie łóżka. Sherlock nie był w stanie zrozumieć powodu upartości Johna. Byłoby o wiele łatwiej otworzyć oczy, gdyby John był obok.

Może obiekcje tyczą się jego pokoju albo nawet łóżka? Był kiedyś taki eksperyment ze szczurem, którego ciało rozłożyło się w wyjątkowo szybkim tempie ale przecież od tego czasu zdążył przełożyć materac na drugą stronę. W sumie, jednak ludzie potrafią być wyjątkowo wybredni w tego typu kwestiach...

Taki będzie plan ataku, postanowił Sherlock: jeśli góra nie przyjdzie do Mahometa, to Mahomet przyjdzie do góry- oboje mogą spać w łóżku Johna. Otworzył oczy. Nadal nic.

Po śniadaniu Sherlock usiadł na swoim krześle i podciągnął kolana narzucając na nie szlafrok. Nie myślał o niczym. Wypadek sprawił, że sypiał dłużej niż zwykle, więc w ciągu dnia pozostawało o wiele mniej czasu na nudzenie się podczas oczekiwania na powrót wzroku. A kiedy to się stanie, jego życie powróci.

Słyszał Johna, gdy ten sprzątał kuchnie. Zapewne wcale nie dlatego, że tego potrzebowała, bo wszystkie eksperymenty należały już do przeszłości. Nagle coś mu się przypomniało. 'John', zawołał. 'Co się stało z głową?'

'Molly ją zabrała,' odpowiedział John przekrzykując dźwięk gotującej się w czajniku wody. 'Z pewnością dla Pani Hudson głowa to było już za dużo.'

'Pani Hudson?'

Przeczekał dźwięk wlewanej wody, zamykanej lodówki, łyżeczki, która coś mieszała. Potem John podszedł zabierając jedną z dłoni, która oplatała kolana Sherlocka i zamknął w niej kubek herbaty.

'Tak', powiedział a jego głos oddalił się gdy odwrócił się by podejść i usiąść we własnym krześle. 'Przyszła do szpitala ale nie pozwolili jej wejść. Z resztą bardzo dobrze, że tak się stało. Bardzo cię lubi, wiesz? Z pewnością byłoby jej smutno widzieć cię tak...'

'Tak niedoskonałym?' przerwał Sherlock.

'Miałem zamiar powiedzieć spokojnym. Tak czy inaczej Mycroft był z tobą, więc zabrałem ją na kawę i poprosiłem o włożenie do zamrażarki wszystkiego co nie było w stanie przetrwać tygodnia.'

'I zapomniałeś uprzedzić ją o głowie?'

'Miałem wtedy na głowie _inną_ głowę' odpowiedział John. 'Tak więc nie wiem czy zamrożenie było w stanie przeszkodzić temu co z tym wszystkim robiłeś ale jeśli chcesz, to możemy rozmrozić coś nowego. Przeprowadzić jakiś eksperyment? Będziesz mi mówić co mam robić, skoro tak bardzo to lubisz.'

Sherlock zdał sobie z sprawę z istnienia rosnącego gdzieś w głębi jego brzucha dziwnego uczucia. Wyprostował się. Kubek w jego dłoniach zakołysał się a płyn wylał. Pani Hudson i John wielokrotnie narzekali na jego eksperymenty ale najdziwniejszy był fakt, że oboje dzieli chęć ocalenia jego pracy i to w momencie w którym jeszcze nie mieli pojęcia czy się obudzi. Co prawda to nie był zbyt idealny pomysł żeby wszystko zamrażać ale nadal... dobry.

Odchrząknął. 'Większości zapewne nie da się uratować ale przypuszczam, że możemy obejrzeć...' zatrzymał się, 'to znaczy _ty_ możesz obejrzeć, palce.'

'Te w opakowaniu po margarynie?' Sherlock kiwnął głową i krzesło zatrzeszczało, gdy John wstał. 'Wygrzebię je zaraz. Ty możesz pójść się przebrać a ja w tym czasie wszystko przygotuję.'

Sherlock jęknął. Czy John zawsze musi kazać mu się przebrać? Jaki w tym sens?

Pół godziny później John stał przy kuchennym stole pochylając się nad mikroskopem, którego etykietka głosiła 'własność szpitala św. Bartłomieja', gdy Sherlock zawisnął nad nim zapewne przekonany, że jeśli jego głowa znajdzie się wystarczająco blisko Johna, to w jakiś magiczny sposób informacje po prostu przeskoczą na niego.

'Wciąż są za twarde', powiedział John, ' i nie, nie włożę ich do cholernej mikrofalówki.' Wyprostował się. 'Nowa zasada: żadnych części ciała w mikrofalówce. Zawsze ustawiasz źle temperaturę i wtedy wszystko eksploduje a ty potem nigdy nie sprzątasz tego porządnie. Nigdy więcej nie chce znaleźć paznokcia od palca u stopy w środku mojej zupy. Nigdy! Więcej!'

Sherlock sapnął. 'Włóż w to trochę wysiłku John, jesteś zbyt delikatny.' Dźgnął palec z boku i wyciągnął dłoń po skalpel. 'Pozwól, że ja to zrobię.'

John szybko zabrał rękę. 'Nie, bądź rozważny.' Teraz trzymał ostrze poza zasięgiem dłoni Sherlocka. 'To praktycznie skała. Musisz poczekać.'

'Haaaaaaloooooo' z kierunku otwartych drzwi dobiegło raczej nieśmiałe stuknięcie. 'Chłopcy, zachowujecie się przyzwoicie?'

Sherlock odwrócił się zrzędząc coś pod nosem i skierował się w stronę swojego krzesła opadając na nie w momencie, gdy Pani Hudson weszła do kuchni. Poruszała się trochę wolniej niż zwykle i zataczała w stronę lewej ściany, niesie więc zakupy.

Potem dźwięk plastiku ocierającego się o krzesło Johna gdy przechodziła za nim, siatki również w prawej dłoni- zakupów musi być naprawdę dużo.

'Dzień dobry Sherlock, witam doktorze Watson,' zawołała wchodząc do kuchni i rzucając torby na stół. Sherlock złapał się na tym, że gdy je odpakowywała on starał się odgadnąć co wyjmuje. Był w tym wyjątkowo dobry dzięki temu, że John starał się mu pomóc z posiłkami za pomocą układania produktów w konkretnych miejscach.

'Dziękuję za to wszystko pani Hudson' odpowiedział głos Johna docierający znad umywalki. 'To bardzo miło z pani strony. Woda się właśnie zagotowała. Może filiżankę herbaty?'

I znów zaczynamy, pomyślał Sherlock. Rozpoczął w głowie odliczanie.

Dziesięć, dziewięć... 'Oh, z chęcią mój drogi. Dziękuję'. Wycie czajnika a potem otwierane drzwi lodówki.

Osiem, siedem... 'Może usiądzie pani na chwilkę pani Hudson?' Poprawianie poduszki. 'Proszę. Tu jest moje krzesło.'

Sześć, pięć... 'I jak sobie radzicie chłopcy? Czegoś wam potrzeba?' Herbata zostaje podana. 'O, dziękuję doktorze.'

Cztery, trzy... Filiżanka Johna wrzucona do zlewu. 'W sumie jest kilka rzeczy którymi mógłbym się teraz zająć. Nie wiele więcej niż pół godziny.'

Dwa, jeden... 'Chciałbyś teraz wyjść, kochany? Mogę zabawić naszego Sherlocka małą pogawędką w czasie twojej nieobecności.'

I wybuch... John klepnął Sherlocka w ramię i upewniwszy go, że szybko wróci zostawił przyjaciela pod opieką rezerwowej niańki.

'Jakieś wieści, mój drogi?' zapytała figlarnym głosem.

'Nadal jestem ślepy, jeśli to ma pani na myśli', odpowiedział gwałtownie Sherlock i szybko tego pożałował. Powinien być jej wdzięczny za to, że próbowała ocalić jego eksperymenty. Nie wspominając już o fakcie, że przyszła tu specjalnie po to, żeby z nim posiedzieć i żeby John mógł wyjść (co z pewnością powinien zrobić). To wyjątkowo miłe z jej strony, niemniej jednak trudno było mu wykrzesać z siebie jakąkolwiek wdzięczność.

Pani Hudson puściła odpowiedź mimo uszu. 'Jak miewają się sprawy między tobą a doktorem Watsonem?' zapytała. 'Wydajecie się być teraz w przyjaznych stosunkach.'

Jak dotąd same oczywistości, pomyślał Sherlock. 'My jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, pani Hudson.'

Mógł poczuć jej spojrzenie na sobie.

'Ma do ciebie słabość, wiesz?' powiedziała ostatecznie. 'Zawsze miał, to oczywiste, ale teraz bardziej to widać.'

'Niby w jaki sposób?' zapytał z zainteresowaniem Sherlock. Od czasu powrotu ze szpitala zachowanie Johna było w pełni profesjonalne (nie licząc małego załamania w poprzednim tygodniu).

'Jest mniej ostrożny od czasu kiedy wie, że nie możesz go obserwować,' odpowiedziała. 'Wybacz kochany' dodała zapewne czując, że była zbyt szczera.

Sherlock machnął ręką w geście zaprzeczenia. 'Czym tu się przejmować?' zapytał. 'Ma pani rację. Proszę mówić dalej,' zachęcił zaintrygowany odkryciem jak bardzo percepcja pani Hudson różniła się od jego własnej. Zapewne normalnie nie przywiązywałby zbyt dużej uwagi do obserwacji innych ludzi ale teraz sytuacja przedstawiała się zgoła inaczej. Chciał wiedzieć, co pani Hudson widzi.

'Oh, no nie wiem,' odpowiedziała. 'To nie leży w mojej gestii by mówić cokolwiek.'

Sherlock westchnął. Z pewnością pani Hudson nie stanowiła wyjątku od jego reguły mówiącej o tym, że ludzie nie lubią odpowiadać na bezpośrednie pytania. Będzie musiał więc przyjąć sprzeczną opinię.

'John odnosi się teraz do mnie jak do pacjenta,' powiedział. 'Jest lekarzem więc to jasne, że jest mną teraz bardziej zainteresowany biorąc pod uwagę moją aktualną niedołężność.'

'Pfff,' z krzesła obok dobiegło delikatne parsknięcie. 'Jeśli na każdego pacjenta patrzyłby tak jak na ciebie, to już dawno znalazłby się w niezłych tarapatach.'

Interesujące. Z pewnością może zaryzykować kolejne pytanie. 'A jak na mnie patrzy?'

Pani Hudson westchnęła. 'Jakbyś był całym jego światem.'

Kierując się zamaszystym krokiem w stronę kas John rozmyślał o progresie, który poczynił Sherlock w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Fizycznie wszystko się ustabilizowało. Od czasu incydentu z myciem zębów nie pojawiły się już żadne nowe objawy perseweracji, co stanowiło wielką ulgę szczególnie, że intelekt i zdolności rozumowania Sherlocka zdawały się powracać do normy. Jego zachowanie niemniej jednak wzbudzało w Johnie pewne obawy.

Przez pierwszy tydzień od czasu powrotu ze szpitala Sherlock zdawał się balansować na granicy między frustracją, złością a rozpaczą- wszystkie reakcje jednak możliwe do zrozumienia.

Teraz jednak wydawało się, że zadecydował, że jego wzrok powróci w pewnym stopniu jeśli tylko będzie czekać i że pewnego dnia obudzić się w pełni sprawny a wtedy wykasuje cały ten rozdział z pamięci i będzie żyć dalej jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło.

Wydaje się być jak uwięziony w próżni, pomyślał John, co oczywiście nie miałoby większego znaczenia jeśli szybko odzyskałby wzrok ale przecież to może potrwać nawet miesiące... może też nie nastąpić nigdy. John musi jakkolwiek przyciągnąć jego uwagę do życia, nawet do takiego jakim jest teraz.

Eksperyment obiadowy zdawał się być zwieńczony sukcesem. Sherlock nigdy nie robił zakupów, nie kłopotał się też gotowaniem, więc nie miał bladego pojęcia co znajduje się w kuchennych szafkach. John zaaranżował dla niego zadanie polegające na odgadnięciu ich zawartości. Może to brzmieć trochę absurdalnie ale czynność ta wymagała użycia wszystkich pozostałych 4 zmysłów a John chciał by Sherlock je ćwiczył i nauczył się póki co na nich polegać.

Na początku Sherlock zdawał się być niechętny ale kiedy odgadywał jeden z niezbędnych składników wtedy John w dość jasny sposób dawał znać co będzie gotować i nie ważne czy Sherlock mylił się czy nie, to i tak przez całe popołudnie pozostawał zaangażowany w potrząsanie, szturchanie, wąchanie, smakowanie i ogólnie robienie niesamowitego wręcz bałaganu.

Oczywiście był w tym niesamowity a posiłki zostały mniej lub bardziej planową częścią dnia – nie licząc raczej osobliwego doświadczenia deserowo-tostowego (okazało się, że praktycznie nie da się odróżnić gotowanej fasolki od puddingu ryżowego wyłącznie na podstawie dźwięku potrząsanej puszki).

Droga od kasy przez pocztę i z powrotem do domu zajęła Johnowi nie więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć minut a jego krok przyspieszył jak tylko dotarł pod 221b.

Oczywiście Sherlock był świadomy maskarady odgrywanej przed nim okazjonalnie przez Johna i panią Hudson ale akceptował ją. To było wyjątkowo absurdalne- starać się chronić dumę dorosłego mężczyzny dla którego byli tak przewidywalni. Robili jednak co mogli.

Wchodząc po schodach John mógł usłyszeć głosy, które jednak szybko ucichły a wyglądająca na nieco sfrustrowaną pani Hudson wyłoniła się z mieszkania. Uśmiechnęła się, kiwnęła głową przechodząc obok i unikając jednocześnie jego spojrzenia. John zatrzymał się i obserwował jak zbiegała w dół schodów zanim zdecydował się odwrócić i wejść do salonu. Czuł się dziwnie zaniepokojony. Zdecydowanie coś było na rzeczy.

Sherlock stał przy oknie jednak gdy John wszedł do pokoju odwrócił się powoli a ich spojrzenia zdawały się skrzyżować na chwilę. Przez ciało Johna przeszedł dreszcz mimo przecież całkowitej świadomości, że owo doświadczenie było tylko iluzją.

Sherlock wyciągnął dłoń i John wręcz automatycznie zaczął iść w jego kierunku, by móc ją pochwycić przypuszczając, że zapewne ma zostać gdzieś zaprowadzony. Sherlock jednak szybko uniósł drugą dłoń w kierunku twarzy Johna tak, jak miał to zwyczaj robić, gdy chciał sprawdzić malujące się na niej uczucia.

'Czemu ze mną jesteś?' zapytał.

Przebłysk paniki był zapewne automatyczny, niekontrolowany i jasno wyeksponowany na jego rysach.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i uniósł drugą dłoń a Johnowi natychmiast przypomniała się tamta noc na torach, gdy znaleźli graffiti. Sherlock chwycił wtedy jego głowę tak jak teraz zanim zaczął go obracać i sprawił, że kręciło mu się w głowie jeszcze bardziej niż w chwili, gdy go dotknął. To była ta noc która sprawiła, że stwierdził, że już najwyższy czas wyjść gdzieś z Sarą.

'Sherlock, co ty robisz?' zapytał nerwowo. Czuł się tak, jak gdyby cały wysiłek, który włożył w podtrzymanie relacji pacjent/doktor został nagle starty w proch a on znalazł się na powrót w punkcie wyjścia.

'Czekam na odpowiedź, John i chce również ją zobaczyć na tyle na ile mogę w wyniku aktualnej sytuacji.' Poruszył palcami w geście ilustracji. 'Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda?'

John starał się myśleć szybko; stąpał po grząskim gruncie. 'Wydaje mi się, że ten palec już porządnie zmięknął,' stwierdził pełen nadziei. 'Lepiej zdążyć z eksperymentem zanim zrobi się zbyt...' Dłonie Sherlocka poruszały się rozpraszająco po jego twarzy, gdy mówił...'Zwiotczałe,' dokończył wewnętrznie ganiąc się za pauzę. Sherlock potrafi odczytać z pauzy więcej niż większość ludzi z całego paragrafu.

'Czy to medyczne określenie, doktorze?' spytał Sherlock robiąc jeden krok w przód.

John zrobił krok w tył by wyrównać odległość. Wszystko zdawało się być tak samo jak tydzień temu, pomyślał gorączkowo. Czy to teraz jego nowa technika? Nie może już dłużej obserwować z odległości więc przyssie się do zdobyczy celem wydobycia informacji, których potrzebuje?

'Eksperyment poczeka. Odłożyłeś palce do szuflady jak tylko pani Hudson się zjawiła- słyszałem dźwięk zamykanego wieczka a szuflada zawsze zgrzyta, gdy się ją zamyka, bo użyłem gumy jako podwiązania kilka miesięcy temu.'

Sherlock pochylał się teraz a jego długie palce dotykały uważnie twarzy Johna. 'Żałujesz mnie, John?'

John zaczerpnął powietrza. 'Żałować ciebie?' powtórzył. 'Czemu miałbym się nad tobą litować? Czemu miałbyś mnie o to pytać?'

'Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pierwsze pytanie, więc muszę przypuszczać,' odpowiedział Sherlock. 'Pomyśl o tym jak o teście wielokrotnego wyboru.'

John zorientował się, że coraz trudniej przychodzi mu skupienie się. Sherlock do tego momentu zdążył już przygwoździć go do stołu i teraz pochylał się nad nim a ich twarze oddzielało tylko kilka cali... byłoby tak łatwo... Nie! Myśl o nim jak o pacjencie. Jest pacjentem. John powtarzał sobie ale z każdą chwilą i każdym centymetrem było o wiele trudniej.

'Zapewne wyrzuty sumienia,' zadumał się. 'Czujesz się za mnie odpowiedzialny, bo to ja zostałem postrzelony a nie ty.'

John rozpaczliwie wciągnął powietrze. Taka myśl nigdy nie przyszła mu do głowy. Był przecież w pełni świadomy kto ponosi odpowiedzialność za rany Sherlocka i w momencie kiedy Mycroft miał w swoim posiadaniu snajpera, który wystrzelił kulę John był absolutnie przekonany, że Moriarty zapłaci za swoje przedsięwzięcie. Jego szczęka zacisnęła się momencie, gdy w jego umyśle pojawiła się nienawiść. Spróbował odwrócić twarz ale Sherlock wzmocnił uścisk.

Czas przejść do ataku, postanowił John. 'Może bardziej opierasz sąd na własnych odczuciach niż na moich' zakwestionował. 'Może to_ ty _sądzisz, że jestem winny i gdzieś głęboko, głęboko wewnątrz uważasz, że mogłem być szybszy? Mogłem odwrócić się wcześniej? Moglem przyjąć tę kulę na siebie?'

Sherlock spiął się, gdy ostatnie zdanie opuściło usta Johna i potrząsnął głową. 'To na mnie nie zadziała, John,' powiedział. 'Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie pomyślałbym nic takiego.'

'Zrobiłbym to.' John zamarł. Mógł jeszcze prawie zobaczyć zdradzieckie wyznanie migoczące na jego ustach, gdy wypowiadał je prawie dziecięco niewyraźnym szeptem. Nie mógł go powstrzymać, już uciekło zabierając ze sobą wszystkie dotychczasowe postanowienia.

Frustracja Sherlocka była wyraźnie wyczuwalna, gdy przebiegł koniuszkami palców po wargach Johna, które były teraz zaciśnięte, by powstrzymać kolejne zbłąkane wyznanie. Było jasne, że oddał by wszystko, by móc teraz widzieć.

'Czemu jesteś ze mną, John?' zapytał znowu. 'Czemu ze mną zostałeś? Nawet teraz, kiedy już wiesz, że nie mogę dłużej wykonywać rzeczy, które tak podziwiasz. Jesteś tu tylko dlatego, że cię potrzebuję? Jak dla mnie, to wygląda na litość.'

John ledwo zarejestrował słowa Sherlocka, bo jego skupienie bardziej koncentrowało się na wypowiadających je ustach. Róg stołu napierał na jego uda a Sherlock nie wycofywał się całkowicie nie zdając sobie sprawy z niestosowności ich aktualnej pozycji.

John był świadomy każdego fragmentu swojego ciała, gdy szczupły, umięśniony korpus Sherlocka napierał na niego a wszystkie myśli zdawały się odpływać. Zdawało się, że ściany rozpadły się w pył; ściany konstruowane z najwyższym kunsztem, budowane i umacnianie praktycznie od pierwszego dnia, gdy spotkał Sherlocka... Te wszystkie myśli, że Sherlock jest tylko pacjentem.

Jego twarz spłynęła rumieńcem a usta rozchyliły się pod wpływem dotyku kciuka Sherlocka, gdy myślał o tym co może zrobić, by nie zareagować. Mógł wyczuć charakterystyczny zapach, który bezsprzecznie należał do Sherlocka i teraz zdawał się wypełniać jego umysł. Uniósł dłonie by złapać ramiona Sherlocka i odepchnąć ręce, które wciąż błądziły po jego twarzy. Serce zdawało się mieć jednak inny plan.

Jego oczy głodnym wzrokiem przewędrowały po ciele Sherlocka... Ciemne włosy, wciąż na tyle długie by opaść niedbale na czoło, blada skóra, pełne wargi i ogromne na wpół przymrużone oczy, które nawet gdy nie potrafiły patrzeć wydawały się hipnotyzować. John nie był na tyle płytki, by zauroczyć się kimś wyłącznie z powodu aparycji ale był świadomy faktu, że wygląd Sherlocka szybko przyciągnął jego wzrok, gdy po raz pierwszy go ujrzał. Po prostu nie wyglądał jak ktokolwiek inny; prawdziwie niepowtarzalny w każdym calu.

Ich twarze były tak blisko, że John mógł teraz rozróżnić wszystkie drobinki koloru w oczach Sherlocka, które czasami zdawały się wyglądać na niebieskie, czasami na szare a nawet zielone. Z pewnością czekał na odpowiedź ale John już dawno minął punkt w którym był zdolny do sformułowania takowej, więc Sherlock zaczął z powrotem mówić; jego głos otaczał Johna jak bezbrzeżna mroczna rzeka a słowa zdawały się zanikać, tracić sens i wciąż hipnotyzować.

Ściany obracały się w proch, wszystko co John zdążył szczelnie zamknąć i pogrzebać od czasu kiedy Sherlock wyznał mu, że 'jest poślubiony swojej prac' wypłynęło na wierzch i stało się nawet silniejsze dzięki wzmagającej się determinacji ostatnich miesięcy, kiedy nie pozwolił sobie nawet na najmniejszą, nieodpowiednią myśl na temat mężczyzny, który był od niego całkowicie zależy- na temat swojego pacjenta.

Słowa nie ustawały jednak przedmiot ich znaczenia nadal nieznany i nieistotny. Wzrok Johna utkwiony był w ustach Sherlocka a myśli błądziły wśród fantazji, które tak silnie próbował stłumić. Zauważył, że jego ciało zaczęło wyciągać się w górę i szybko powstrzymał ruch.

Nigdy wcześniej nie był ogarnięty tak prostacką chęcią by pocałować kogoś, kto jest tego nieświadomy i nie może się uchylić. John starał się nad sobą panować ale nawet najmocniejsza wola nie byłaby w stanie powstrzymać reakcji jego ciała na obezwładniającą bliskość Sherlocka.

Teraz wszystko było tylko kwestią sekund- zdał sobie sprawę- zanim Sherlock domyśli się prawdy...

Słowa ustały i Sherlock odetchnął. _Nie tak bardzo jak ja_, odpowiedział z wyczuwalną histerią szept w głowie Johna.

'Więc,' Sherlock powiedział i jego głos zdawał się zniżyć o połowę oktawy. 'Nie żałujesz mnie więc?'


End file.
